New Year with Different Enemies
by musagirl15
Summary: Musa and Layla find a baby in the forest by Alfea. They save him from a witch, now what? Major MxR and some of the other couples. COMPLETED
1. The Baby

"Man, I can't believe we're juniors" smiled Layla as her and Musa walked threw the forest by Alfea

"Ya, so why are we here?" asked Musa annoyed

"We promised we'd get Flora some flowers" smiled Layla

"But why now?" growled Musa

"Because we have classes all day and she needs them by tonight" glared Layla

"It's 6 in the morning" whined Musa sleepily

"Oh well" laughed Layla

"Hey wait" whispered Musa as she stopped dead in her tracks

"What's"

Sssh, listen" whispered Musa again

"It's a...baby?" whispered Musa as she started to run northeast

"Musa...Musa wait up!" yelled Layla as she ran after Musa

**Somewhere in the middle of the forest**

"Shut up, you stupid brat!" hissed the wicked voice from the witch wearing a black cloak carrying a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket

"Ya know, you shouldn't talk to a baby like that'll" growled Musa as she hovered over the witch in her charm winx form

"Oh ya, who are you?" snapped the witch

"I'm Musa" growled Musa

"Ya, and I'm Layla" smiled Layla as she snatched the baby away from the witch

"Give it back!" hissed the witch

"Why? It's clear **he** doesn't like you and you don't like **him**" snapped Musa

"Give it to me or I'll kill you stupid pixies!" hissed the witch as she sent a blast of black poison at Layla

"I don't think so" growled Musa as she got in front of Layla and made her disco ball barrier

Then Musa and the witch started fighting, really hard.

"You should have minded your own business pixie" hissed the witch as she sent Musa flying against a tree

"Now give me the brat, before I kill you" growled the witch

"Make me" growled Layla as she held the baby close to her chest

"Fine pixie" growled the witch as she sent another thing of black poison at Layla

"Why don't you mess with me!" growled Musa as she took the blast

"MUSA!" cried Layla

"Don't...worry...I'm fine" smirked Musa getting off the ground slowly and jumped at the witch as she (Musa) started to glow bright red. Suddenly there was an explosion trees, dirt and smoke was everywhere. Luckily Layla made a liquid barrier around her and the baby.

When the smoke finally subsided, Layla put the barrier down and started to look for Musa. That's when she found her laying on the ground beat up, covered in poison and blood.

"Oh no, Musa!" cried Layla as she ran to her friend's side

"Good, she's still breathing" sighed Layla as she stood up and made something to carry Musa on

"I wonder where that witch is?" asked Layla to herself as she looked around the area

"Well, if she's still alive I bet she's just as or more beat up than Musa" sighed Layla turning back to Musa's unconscious body

"I'd better get you to Ofelia now" sighed Layla as she started to fly to Alfea carrying the baby and Musa close behind her


	2. Getting to Alfea

**Mrs. Faragonda** is an old fairy, with white hair and wears glasses. She's the headmistress of Alfea, during the girl's freshmen year she helped Bloom with her powers. She's wise, strict, maternal, softhearted and always on the go. She's wearing a purple dress shirt; light purple skirt that goes passed her knees and black dress shoes.

**Ofelia** is the doctor and nurse of Alfea. She's a little younger than Mrs. Faragonda, she wears glasses and a white nurse's uniform with white shoes. She's very nice, but can be very mean if you don't listen to her when you're ill.

As Layla flew as fast as she could without scaring the baby and hurting Musa

"Ah!" moaned Musa in pain as she laid on the carrier Layla made with her powers

"Hold on Muse, we're almost there" cried Layla over her shoulder

"Finally" cried Layla as she landed by the entrance of Alfea and ran threw the doors

"Miss Faragonda! Miss Faragonda!" screamed Layla at the top of her lungs as she ran threw the halls of Alfea with the baby still in her arms and Musa flooding behind her

"Layla what is the..?" demanded Miss Faragonda as she saw Musa cover in blood and poison

"Miss Faragonda Musa and me found this baby and we were attacked by a witch"

"Come on with have to hurry and get her to Ofelia now!" yelled Miss Faragonda as the rushed to the nurse's office

As soon as they got to the nurse's office Ofelia was sitting in her chair arranging papers

"Ofelia we need you're help Musa's in really bad shape!" cried Miss Faragonda

"Huh!" cried Ofelia as she looked at Layla and Miss Faragonda in the door way

"Oh dear!" cried Ofelia as she got up and grabbed Musa

"Is she going to be okay!" cried Layla

"I don't know, please wait outside" cried Ofelia as she laid Musa on a metal white sheet covered bed and started to clean the dried blood off of her wounds

"Poor Musa, you're in really bad shape what happened?" cried Ofelia to herself as she said a spell to clean the poison off of her

**Outside the Nurse's Office**

"So Layla you and Musa were outside looking for a flower for Flora and Musa heard the baby crying?" asked Miss Faragonda questionably

"Yes, Musa ran to the baby's crying and the witch was holding him." Sighed Layla holding the baby in her arms as he slept

"Interesting, he doesn't have any witch blood in him. So he's not her kid, so his parents must be looking for him" smiled Miss Faragonda as the baby started to wake up

"Miss Faragonda, how is she? Is she alright?" cried the rest of the winx girls as they ran in the room

"I'm sorry girls, we don't know" sighed Miss Faragonda

"Oh, I hope she is" cried Flora

"Ya" cried all the girls

Suddenly the baby starts to cry really loud

"There's a baby!" cried the girls as they ran to him

"Yes, Musa and Layla found him with a witch. She must have taken him from his parents" sighed Miss Faragonda

"Oh, how sad" sighed the girls

"Ya" sighed Layla

"Miss Faragonda, girls you can see her now" smiled Ofelia as she opened the door to the room where Musa is

"Oh, sweetie are you okay!" cried Flora as she ran to Musa's side

"Ya I think so, a little beat up thou" smiled Musa as she tried to sit up

"Musa you kicked that witch's butt" smiled Layla

"I did?" asked Musa confused

"Ya, I looked and I couldn't find her anywhere" smiled Layla

"Cool, so that's the kid we found?" smiled Musa as she looked at the little baby in a light blue blanket

"Ya, what to hold him?" smiled Layla

"He's got some great lungs" smiled Musa as she held the little baby boy

Then all of a sudden he stopped crying

"Whoa, Musa what did you do?" asked Bloom in shock

"All I did was hold him, I swear" answered Musa scared

"I think that since she protected him, he feels safe with her" smiled Miss Faragonda

"That makes sense" smiled the girls

"Okay, Musa needs her rest" smiled Ofelia

"Okay, we'll take the baby Musa" smiled Flora

"Okay" smiled Musa as she handed the baby to Flora

"Oh and girls!" called Musa

"Ya?" asked the girls as they turned back to Musa

"Don't tell Riven what happened, okay?" smiled Musa

"Why?" asked Stella

"Cause, I don't want him to find out" smiled Musa

"Okay" shrugged the girls as they walked out of the nurse's office


	3. Terrible News

**Bloom** is white and she's 5'6. She's 18 with blue eyes and her long red hair goes to her butt. Her cloths are a tight blue shirt with yellow sleeves, blue pants and yellow high heeled sandals. She is Princess Bloom the last princess of **Sparx**. She's a junior at Alfea a school for fairies and her boyfriend is Prince Sky of **Eraklion**. She has the Dragon Fire.

**Stella** is white and her blonde hair goes past her butt. She's 5'7 and 19 years old. She wears a green tank top that's tied above her stomach, orange skirt with a gold belt across the front and orange high heeled sandals with a flower on each. She is Princess Stella of **Solaria**. She goes to Alfea a school for fairies and her boyfriend is Brandon. She has the power of the sun and moon. She's a junior, because she got held back her freshmen year.

**Flora** is African American and her long brown hair goes past her butt. She's 5'6 and 18 years old. She wears a green tank top midriff, pink skirt with little pink strawberries on it and pink high heels. She's from the **Fifth Moon of Marigold**. She's a junior at Alfea a school for fairies and her boyfriend is Helia. She has the power of plants.

**Tecna** has short purplish pink hair. She's white and has a British accent. She's 5'6 and she's 18 years old. Her cloths are a tight green and purple midriff tank top, purple pants and purple high heeled shoes. She's from the **Binary Galaxy**. She's a junior at Alfea a school for fairies and her boyfriend is Timmy. She has the power of technology.

**The baby **is Chinese with a tiny bit of dark blue hair, hazel eyes and he's very tiny. He's an orphan, he's parents were killed by the witch who took him.

**The Girl's Dorm**

"Man, the baby has been crying forever!" cried Stella covering her ears

"He's only been crying for 4 hours, 34 minutes and 43 seconds, but I understand what you mean Stella this quiet annoying" sighed Tecna as she walked in the dorm

"I don't know what we're doing wrong. We've feed him, changed him, burped him and we've sang to him, nothing works" cried Bloom really annoyed

"Well there must be something we haven't tried" sighed Flora calmly as she watched Bloom hold the baby

"So, Tec what have you found out about the baby?" asked Layla

"Well, the witch that had him did kill his parents" sighed Tecna

"Oh no!" cried the girls sadly

"I'm afraid that's not the worst" sighed Tecna

"What could be worst?" cried Bloom

"He has no living relatives" sighed Tecna sadly

"Oh dear!" cried Flora

"How old is he?" asked Flora

"He's three days old" sighed Tecna

"OMG!" cried the girls

"Ya, I'm guessing the witch took him yesterday or so" sighed Tecna

"Does he have a name?" asked Stella

"Not that I could find" sighed Tecna

"So? Should we name him?" asked Bloom

"I think we should wait and ask Miss Faragonda" sighed Tecna

"What did Miss Faragonda say when you told her?" asked Layla

"She just told me to come back her" sighed Tecna as she grabbed her book and sat down

"Girls, we have to get ready tonight is the dance" smiled Stella as she walked to her room

"Stella!" cried Bloom

"Sorry, but I want to look beautiful for my snookums" smiled Stella as she shut her door

Here Bloom, I'll watch him" smiled Layla as she took the baby from Bloom

"Thanks Layla" smiled Bloom as her and the rest of the girls went to their rooms and changed

"Hey Layla" smiled Musa as she walked in the dorm

**A few minutes later**

"Hey Musa" cried Layla as the baby hasn't stopped crying

"Here can I hold him, I think I can stop him from crying" smiled Musa as she cradled the baby in her arms

"Wow, Musa he stopped crying!" smiled Layla

"No big" smiled Musa as she rocked the baby

"You better go and change the dance is in two hours" smiled Layla

"No, I have to go and see Miss Faragonda" sighed Musa

"I'll take him with mw" smiled Musa walking out of the dorm

**Miss Faragonda's Office**

"So the kid's an orphan" sighed Musa looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms

"Yes, the witch killed his parents after he was born" sighed Miss Faragonda

"So what's going to happen to him?" asked Musa with tears in her eyes as she watched the little baby sleep

"He'll be put in an orphanage, until someone adopts him or until he can take care of himself" sighed Miss Faragonda

"What a sad life, if he doesn't get a adopted" sighed Musa as the baby started to wake up

"Ya, know Musa he seems to really like you" smiled Miss Faragonda

"What do you mean Miss. F?" asked Musa confused

"You could take care of him" smiled Miss. Faragonda

"But Miss. F I'm 18 years old and what about my father!" cried Musa

"I already discussed this with him and he agrees with me" smiled Miss. Faragonda

"He does!" cried Musa as her mouth hung open

"Yes, he thinks it'll be wrong to threw this poor little baby in an orphanage" smiled Miss. Faragonda

"So, Musa you have a choice do you want to raise this baby?" asked Miss. Faragonda as she looked at Musa and the baby she held

"What am I going to tell Riven? Oh hey Riven this is my baby, oh don't worry he's not mine, but I'm going to raise him for the rest of my life" sighed Musa shaking her head

"Oh Musa, Riven will understand" smiled Miss. Faragonda

"Ya, you're right" sighed Musa

"It's just I'm going to raise a baby, I don't know if I can do it by myself" sighed Musa looking at the baby

"Don't worry Musa" smiled Miss Faragonda

"Go get dress, you only have an hour left" smiled Miss Faragonda as she motioned Musa to the door

"Ya see ya" sighed Musa as she walked out of Miss. Faragonda's Office

**The Girl's Dorm**

"Well I'm ready" smiled Bloom wearing a long sleeve light blue dress that goes to her knees with light blue high heels

"Me too" giggled Flora as she stepped out of her room wearing a sleeveless light pink dress that goes to her knees with a beautiful red rose in the middle of her breast and another in her hair and pink high heels

"I'm ready too" smiled Tecna wearing a light purple sleeveless dress and knee high boots

"Where's Stella?" asked Layla as she left her room wearing a dark green dress with one long sleeve that goes to her feet, but just enough to show her green high heels

"Right here darling" smiled Stella as she walked out of her room wearing a light orange strapless dress that goes to her knees and orange high heels

"Is Musa still talking to Miss Faragonda?" asked Bloom

"Ya, I think so" shrugged Layla

"Hey girls" cried Musa as she ran in carrying the baby as she ran into her room to change

"Should we wait for her?" asked Layla

"No way, my snookums will be here in any minute" growled Stella as she walked to the door

"Ya, I'm sure she'll be down soon" smiled Bloom

"Okay" sighed the girls as they left to go to the dinning hall


	4. He's Finally got a Name

**Brandon** has brown hair and is white and has brown eyes. He's 5'9 and has pretty big muscles. He's 19 years old and he's in his last year at Red Fountain, a school for guys to train and become heroes. He's training to become a knight, he's Sky's bodyguard and best friend. His long time girlfriend is Princess Stella of Solaria. He wears a red jacket, clue shirt, red pants and white tennis shoes. His weapon of choice is a big green sword.

**Sky** has shoulder length blonde hair. He's 5'9 and has good size muscles. He's 19 years old and he's in his last year at Red Fountain, a school for guys to train and become heroes. His name is Prince Sky of **Eraklion** and his long time girlfriend is Princess Bloom of **Sparx**. He wears a blue jacket, orange/red shirt, blue pants and white tennis shoes. His weapon of choice is a thin blue sword and a blue shield.

**Helia** has long blue hair is Chinese. (Or white I'm not sure) He's 6'0 has blue eyes and has good size muscles. He's 19 years old and he's in his last year at Red Fountain, a school for guys to train and become heroes. His long time girlfriend is Flora of the **Fifth Moon of Marigold**. He wears a long sleeve peasant shirt, light pants and white tennis shoes. His weapon of choice is a laser string glove.

**Timmy** has orange hair and he's white and has red rimmed glasses. He's 5'8 and has good size muscles. He's 19 years old and he's in his last year at Red Fountain, a school for guys to train and become heroes. His long time girlfriend is Tecna of **Binary Galaxy**. He wears an orange sweatshirt, blue pants and white tennis shoes. His weapon of choice is a blaster.

**Riven** has magenta spiked hair and is white. He's 5'9 has dark blue eyes and pretty big muscles. He's 19 years old and he's in his last year at Red Fountain, a school for guys to train and become heroes. His long time girlfriend is Princess Musa of **Harmonic Nebula**. He wears a blue sleeveless shirt with the British flag on the front, magenta wrist band on each of his wrists, light blue pants, a black belt and white tennis shoes. His weapon of choice is a magenta colored saber.

"Oh no, I'd better hurry!" cried Musa as she laid the baby on her bed and started to look for her dress

"There it is!" cried Musa grabbing her spaghetti strap dress

She hurried up and put it on

"Okay where's my shoes!" cried Musa as she ran to her closet

"Found them" smiled Musa as she tied them on her feet

"Okay how do I look?" asked Musa in no one in particular as she ran to her dresser

"I'll leave my hair down" sighed Musa as she brushed her hair

"Since Riven likes me better this way" sighed Musa looking at herself in the mirror her hair goes a little past her shoulders

"And I can't forget my necklace" sighed Musa as she put her silver ruby studded music note necklace on

"Okay, I'm ready" sighed Musa picking up the baby and heading out of the dorm

**Dinning Hall**

The dinning hall is decorated beautifully there's flowers everywhere, the music is awesome and the guys just showed up.

"They're here!" cried Stella happily

"Ssh Stella" whispered Bloom looking at the guys walking into the dinning hall

"Hey cupcake" smiled Brandon as he took Stella's hand and kissed it

"Hey snookums" smiled Stella happily

"I missed you Bloom" smiled Sky as he hugged Bloom

"I missed you too" smiled Bloom as she looked into Sky's eyes

"You look beautiful Flora" smiled Helia as he gave her a perfect red rose

"Thanks Helia, you look great too" blushed Flora

"Hey Tecna" smiled Timmy

"Hey Timmy" smiled Tecna

"Where's Musa?" asked Riven carelessly

"She's in her room, she was talking to Miss. Faragonda so she'll be down soon" smiled Bloom

"Whatever" shrugged Riven

"Come on Riven, we all know you two are together and you love her, so why don't you show it?" asked Stella annoyed

"Attention" smiled Miss. Faragonda as she stood on the stage talking in a microphone

"Let's have some fun" smiled Miss. Faragonda as she sat down with the teachers of Alfea and Red Fountain

"I'll be right back Helia" smiled Flora as she walked out of the dinning hall

**Outside the Dinning Hall**

"Hey Musa, you look beautiful" smiled Flora as she looked at Musa holding the baby

"Thanks Flora, is Riven in there?" asked Musa sacredly

"Yes, why?" asked Flora

"Can you tell him to meet me outside I don't want to freak him out in front of everyone" sighed Musa

"What are you talking about Musa?" asked Flora shyly

"I'll tell you and the others later" sighed Musa as she walked away

**Inside the Dinning Hall**

"Hey Riven Musa wants to see you outside" smiled Flora as she walked to her friends

"Why?" asked Riven confused

"Don't know she didn't tell me" shrugged Flora

"Okay, I'll be back" sighed Riven as he left the dinning hall

"What's going on Flora?" asked Bloom

"I don't know, she told me she'll tell us later" smiled Flora

**Outside by the Fountain**

"_How am I going to tell him?_" thought Musa sacredly as she sat on the fountain's ledge holding the baby

"Musa?" asked Riven as he stood a few steps behind the fountain

"_It's now or never"_ thought Musa holding the baby close to her chest as he slept

"Musa are you okay?" asked Riven a little scared

"Ah..Ya" sighed Musa as she stood up still not facing Riven

"Musa are you mad at me?" asked Riven sadly

"No" sighed Musa

"Then why won't you look at me?" sighed Riven

"Riven please don't freak" pleaded Musa

"Why would I freak?" asked Riven confused

"This" sighed Musa as she turned to Riven cradling the baby in her arms

"What the?"

"Riven please listen" begged Musa with tears in her eyes

"Okay" sighed Riven afraid of what he was about to hear

"This morning Layla and I were looking for some flowers for Flora and I heard a baby crying" sighed Musa as she looked at the sleeping baby in her arms

"You found a baby in the forest?" asked Riven confused

"Ya, a witch had him. It turns out she killed his parents and he's only a few days old" sighed Musa as tears started to fall down her cheeks

"Musa don't cry" smiled Riven softly

"Riven he's an orphan, he has no living relatives and please don't be mad at me, but I'm going to take care of him" cried Musa as she hugged the infant

"Why would I be mad? Musa that's really sweet, but what about your father?" asked Riven as he hugged Musa

"He thinks it's a great idea" smiled Musa looking up at Riven

"Well that shouldn't surprise me" laughed Riven looking down at the baby in his girlfriend's arms

"So what's his name?" asked Riven curiously

"He doesn't have one, yet" smiled Musa looking at the baby

"Well what should you name it" smiled Riven

"Well, I really need your help" smiled Musa as she looked at Riven

"Okay, how about Josh?" asked Riven

Suddenly the baby starts to cry

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay" whispered Musa to the baby

"Man, he like to cry" sighed Riven covering his ears

"I have an idea" smiled Musa as she started to sing

**Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne**

**Da la la**

**I'm tuggin' at my hair **

**I'm pulling at my cloths **

**I'm trying to keep my cool **

**I know it shows**

Riven's watching wide eye as the baby stops cry and is watching Musa sing

**I'm staring at my feet**

**My cheeks are getting red **

**I'm searching for the words inside my head**

**I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it yeah**

Musa's dancing around a bit while she sings to the baby

**If I could say what I want to say **

**I'd say I want to blow you…AWAY…**

**Be with you every night **

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I'd want to see you go down…on one knee…**

**Marry me today**

**Guess I'm wishing **

**My life away**

**With this things I'll never say**

**It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time**

**What use is it to you what's on my mind**

**If it ain't comin out we're not going anywhere**

**Why can't I just tell you I care**

**Cause I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it**

Riven's smiling at how cute Musa looks dancing with the baby

**If I could say what I want to say **

**I'd say I want to blow you…AWAY…**

**Be with you every night **

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I'd want to see you go down…on one knee…**

**Marry me today**

**Guess I'm wishing **

**My life away**

**With this things I'll never say**

Musa dances back to Riven as stands by him

**What's wrong with my song**

**These words keep sliping away**

**I stutter I stumble like you've got nothing to say**

**La da da**

"That was amazing Musa, he stopped crying" smiled Riven as he looked happily at Musa

"Ya, I guess he likes music" smiled Msua looking at Riven

"He'll have to if he's going to live with you" laughed Riven

"Of course" giggled Musa

"Hey, I got it" smiled Riven

"What?" asked Musa looking at Riven

"How about Musica?" smiled Riven

"I love it" smiled Musa

"Ya, I think it suites him" smiled Riven as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders

"I do too" smiled Musa as she looked at Riven

"Come on we're going to miss the dance" smiled Riven as they started walking towards the Dinning hall

**In a tree near the Fountain**

"Have fun pixie, because as soon as lover boy leaves you're mine" growled the witch as she sat on a branch on a tree watching Musa and Riven walk back into Alfea


	5. Partying

Musa and Riven walked into the dinning hall together and everyone fell silent for a second and started to whisper

"Ah, Musa will you please come up here?" smiled Mrs. Faragonda as she stepped on the stage

"Ya" she smiled as she left Riven's side and started walking on stage

"Now everyone, Musa found this baby in the forest with a witch this morning" smiled Mrs. Faragonda as everyone stopped whispering

"The witch killed his parents after he was born and sadly he has no living relatives" Mrs. Faragonda sighed

"So I'm going to raise him" smiled Musa as everyone gasped

"I'm very proud Musa, does he have a name yet?" asked Mrs. Faragonda happily

"Ya, Riven and me decided on naming him Musica" she smiled

"Musica, huh?" smiled Mrs. Faragonda

"Ya, he loves music" smiled Riven as he walked on to the stage

"Ah, so it seems you two are perfect for each other" smiled Mrs. Faragonda looking at Musica and Musa

"Ya, they look just alike" smiled a freshman

"Thanks" smiled Musa as she looked at Musica

"Hey Musa, wanna dance?" smiled Riven

"Ya, but what about Musica?" she asked

"He can too" he smiled as he took her hand and lead her to their friends

"I can't believe you're going to raise him!" gasped Stella

"Oh Stella" sighed Flora

"But she's only 18!" she gasped again

"STELLA!" cried the girls

"He has no one else" sighed Musa looking down at Musica

"Don't worry, I'll help" smirked Riven as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders

"Ya and we'll help too" smiled Bloom

"Thanks guys" Musa smiled

"Come on hot mama, let's go dance" smiled Riven as they walked to the dance floor

"Wow, Stella I think he took your advice" smiled Brandon in amazement

"Ya" laughed Sky

"I'd be careful not to let Riven hear you" smiled Helia looking at Riven

"Ya, don't want to get him upset" smiled Flora as her boyfriend started dancing

"Well at least his pet name for her doesn't have anything with food" smiled Layla

"Hey, not all of our pet names have to do with food" growled Stella

"Most of them" giggled Tecna

"Come on snookums" she growled as they left to dance she stuck her tongue at him

"Ya know Musa, when you were singing to Musica outside you really looked like you knew what you were doing" smiled Riven as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Really?" she smiled as she put her left arm on his shoulder and cradled Musica with her other arm

"Ya, you sure you're never done this before?" he laughed

"Ya, I've hardly ever been around kids" she smiled

"Well, you're a natural" he smiled as he kissed her forehead

"Thanks, oh and a Riven I love the pet name" she giggled

"Figured you would" he laughed

"So, you're not embarrassed about us anymore?" she smiled

"I was never embarrassed, I was…shy" he whispered

"You, shy? Riven you're soo cute" she giggled as she gave him a kiss on his cheek

""I'm glad you think so" he laughed

"Well of course, you have cute butt" she giggled

"Ya, you too" he smiled as he quickly touched her butt

"Riven!" she whispered

"What?" he smiled innocently

"You're such a pig" she smiled as she shook her head

"Oink oink baby" he smiled as he whispered in her ear

"Ya know I like this side of you better" she smiled

"What side? I'm still the same arrogant, self centered jerk" he smiled playfully

"Ya, but better and besides that's why I love you" she winked

"And here I thought you only liked me for my ass" he laughed

"That's a bonus" she whispered in his ear


	6. My Hero

"Okay girls, time to say goodbye" smiled Mrs. Faragonda

"Bye Sky" smiled Bloom

"I'll call you tomorrow at 7:30?" smiled Sky as he kissed her

"You'd better" she smiled

"Bye snookums" smiled Stella as Brandon kissed her

"Bye cupcake" he smiled

"I'll text you tomorrow Tec" smiled Timmy

"Ya, I'll text you too" she smiled as Timmy kissed her

"Want to go out tomorrow, Flora?" asked Helia

"I'd love to" she smiled as he kissed her

"I'll pick you too up tomorrow and the three of us will go to the lake for awhile" smiled Riven

"Can't wait" she giggled holding Musica

"See ya tomorrow kid" smirked Riven as he rubbed Musica's head and Musica makes little baby noises

As the guys were leaving Musa didn't feel right and Musica started to cry

"Musa, you okay girl?" asked Layla

"Huh? Oh ya, I'm fine" she sighed as she looked around outside

"Come on girls let's go to sleep, cause the sooner we go to sleep the sooner I see my snookums" smiled Stella

"You girls go, I've got to feed Musica" smiled Musa walking to the kitchen

"Ssh, Ssh it's okay" whispered Musa as she walked down the halls of Alfea

"No one's gonna hurt you" smiled Musa kisses his head

"Oh ya?"

"Huh!" she cried as she turned around

"Now give him back pixie or I'll kill you" growled the witch still wearing the same black cloak except it's torn

"Who are you? And why do you want him!" yelled Musa holding Musica close to her chest

"That's none of your business, now give him back!" growled the witch angrily

"Make me" growled Musa as she turned and ran the opposite direction

"_What am I going to do? I can't get in my winx form and I **WON'T **give him to her_" she thought as she ran threw the halls as fast as she could

"Oh no! A dead end!" she cried

"How ironic, no?" smirked the witch

"No" smirked Musa as she tucked the baby close to her chest and covered him up real good as she jumped out of the window

"Stupid pixie!" screamed the witch as she ran to the window just in time to she Musa land on her feet and run into the forest

"I'll have him, yet" smirked the witch

Musa ran faster and faster threw the trees carrying Musica who's still crying

"Don't…worry…we're…almost...at RF" she panted heavily

"Too bad, you won't make it" laughed the witch as she appeared in front Musa

"Say goodbye!" screamed the witch as she sent a blast at Musa

"No!" cried Musa as she turned her back to the witch

"AH!" screamed Musa in pain as the blast hit her back

"Just give me that brat and I _might_ let you live" smirked the witch

"I'd rather DIE!" growled Musa madly

"Fine" smirked the witch as she sent another blast at her

Luckily Musa was able to dodge it and run away

**The Next Morning at Red Fountain**

"What is up?" growled Sky as he hung up his cell for the twentieth time

"What? She's still not answering?" asked Brandon doing his hair

"No and I told her last night I'd call her, so what's up?" he growled

"Sky have you gotten threw to Bloom?" asked Timmy walking into Sky's and Brandon's room

"No" he growled

"Me either" sighed Timmy

"What did we do now?" sighed Sky shaking his head

"Well why don't you guys come with Riven and me to Alfea?" asked Helia

"Sure" sighed the guys as they left their dorm and got on their bikes

**Outside Alfea 15 minutes later**

"Whoa, this weird it's 8:30 on a Saturday and no one's up?" wondered Sky

"Ya, something must be up" sighed Brandon

"Come on, let's go and check it out" growled Riven getting off his bike

**Inside Alfea**

"Man, it's quiet" whispered Timmy

"Where is everyone?" asked Helia

"I say we go to the girl's dorm and see what's up" whispered Timmy worriedly

"Ya" agreed the guys as they walked up the stairs to their dorm

KNOCK KNOCK

"No one's here?" sighed Sky

"Let's make sure" smirked Riven as he picked the lock

The guys walk in the girl's dorm

"Looks, fine to me" smiled Brandon looking around the dorm

"I don't know bro, something doesn't seem right" sighed Sky walking into Bloom's and Flora's room

"Oh! They're fine" smiled Sky looking at Bloom sleeping

"No Sky, they're under a sleeping spell" sighed Timmy walking out of Musa's and Tecna's room

"Ah Riven..." sighed Timmy

"Huh?" asked Riven looking up from the wall he's leaning on

"Musa's not in her room" sighed Timmy as soon as he saw Riven's face

"WHAT!" growled Riven as he ran to Musa's and Tecna's room

"Timmy how long have they been under it?" asked Sky

"Ten hours" he sighed

"So, who ever did this waited until we were gone to do this" growled Sky

"But why?" asked Brandon

"Well since Musa and Musica are gone than I'd say that's why" growled Riven madly

"What are you guys doing here?" yawned Bloom waking up

"Ya" yawned Flora

"No time to explain, Musa's gone"

"WHAT!" cried Bloom and Flora

"What's wrong?" cried Stella, Tecna and Layla as they ran in

"What are you guys doing here?" asked the girls

"Girls forget them, Musa's gone!" cried Bloom

"OH NO!" cried the girls

"We have to find her, okay everyone we'll split-up. We'll go with our boyfriends and Riven and Layla will go together" smiled Stella

"Okay" agreed everyone as they all went different directions

**The Lake**

"Riven why are we at the lake?" growled Layla looking around them

"Cause if Musa's in trouble then she'll come here" he growled as he looked at the sky

"Why?" she growled

"Cause, we were suppose to come here today" sighed Riven angrily looking at her evilly

"MUSA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs

"MUSA!" she yelled too

"Riv...Riven"

"Musa!" yelled Riven turning around to the forest

"Oh Musa!" cried Layla as she saw Musa covered once again in blood and poison

"Musa!" yelled Riven rushing to her side and catching her

"Riv...I...tried...to get...away from...her…I…protected...him..." smiled Musa as she showed Riven Musica wrapped safely in the light blue blanket sleeping soundly

"Good work, hot mama" he smiled with tears in his eyes

"Come on let's get you out of here and get some help" sighed Riven picking her up in his arms

"My...hero" she smiled as she fell asleep


	7. Riven's BIG question

**Outside the Nurse's Office**

Riven and Layla had gotten her to Alfea. They left her with Ofelia and called everyone and told them they found her. Within ten minutes everyone was back at Alfea.

"How is she?" cried the girls as they came running threw the hall

"Worst than yesterday, Ofelia says Musa has a slim chance of survival" sighed Layla

"Oh dear, what about Musica is he alright?" asked Flora worriedly

"Ya, he's alright Musa was able to protect him" sighed Layla

"So where's Riven and Musica at anyway?" asked Sky

"In with Musa, of course" sighed Stella

"Well I guess we should wait here until she wakes up" sighed Bloom

"Ya" agreed everyone as they sat down on some chairs

**Nurse's Office**

"Come on Muse, wake up" begged Riven as he held Musica in his right arm and Musa's hand close to his face

"You can't die, I won't let you" he growled holding back his tears

"Please Musa wake up, you're the only person I love and will ever love. Even liked me when I was a total jerk and ignored you" he laughed as he remembered his sophomore year

"Musa you never gave up on me, even when everyone else had" he smiled as tears fell down his cheeks

"I never trusted women because of my mother, until I meat you. Musa you changed me, I love you and Musica loves you" he sighed as he kissed her hand

"You can't leave us, especially not before I" he paused

"Before you what?"

"Huh! Musa you're awake!" he smiled happily as he got up and kissed her

"Ya, now what were you saying?" smiled Musa weakly

"I'll tell you when"

"No, tell me now" she smiled as she squeezed his hand weakly

"Okay" he smiled as he helped her sit up a little bit and gave her Musica

"Musa I love you, I always have, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Musica. Cause without you my life has no meaning" smiled Riven as he took out a beautiful red little box from his pocket and got on his right knee

"Musa, Princess of Harmonic Nebula and soon to be mother of Musica will you marry me?" he smiled as he opened the red box to reveal a light pink diamond ring

"OMG!" she cried with tears in her eyes

"So?"

"Oh Riven, of course!" she cried happily as he slipped the ring on her finger

"I'm the luckiest princess ever!" she cried happily as she wrapped her free arm around his neck

"Guess you like the ring?" he smiled as turned blue from the lost of air

"Huh? You're funny, I'm happy because I'm marring the sexiest guy alive" she giggled as she pinched his butt

"Hey!" he jumped

"What? You know you liked it" she giggled as she blew in his ear when she pulled away from him


	8. New Place to Live

"Hey baby, please tell the girls to come in" she smiled as she kissed Musica's head

"Ya" he smiled a he got up and walked to the door

"Hey, ya guys want to see her?" he smiled

"Oh Musa, are you okay?" cried the girls as they ran in

"Couldn't be better" smiled Musa hiding her hand

"Why?" they asked

"I'm getting…**MARRIED**!" she smiled as she showed her friends the rock Riven got her

"**OMG**!" they cried as they saw the ring

"Riven you got this!" cried Stella as she grabbed Musa's hand and looked at the huge rock

"Yep" nodded Riven proudly

"We're soo happy for you Musa" smiled Bloom

"Thanks girls" she smiled

"So when's the wedding?" asked Tecna

"What wedding?" asked Mrs. F walking in

"Riven asked Musa to marry him" smiled Flora

"How wonderful and what great timing" smiled Mrs. F

"Why?" asked everyone

"Well I've talked with the council and they think its fine about you raising Musica, but they don't think it's a good idea to raise him in a school. So I found you apartment in Magix" smiled Mrs. F

"Cool, where?" asked Musa

"It's in a very nice part of town and it's not far from RF or Alfea" smiled Mrs. F

"When do we move in?" asked Musa

"In a month" smiled Mrs. F

"Hey Muse, want to get married in two weeks so we can go on our honeymoon and then move in when we get back?" smiled Riven looking down at her beside him

"Wow, two weeks. That's pretty far away" giggled Musa

"So, that's a yes?" smiled Riven

"Defiantly" she smiled

"We'll help you look for a dress tomorrow afternoon than" smiled Flora

"Ya, hey we could go to that new place in Magix. Their dresses are gorgeous" smiled Stella

"Cool, oh man look at the time it's 8:20" laughed Sky looking at the clock on the wall

"Bye hot mama" whispered Riven in Musa's ear as he hugged her

"Bye, little man" he smiled rubbing Musica's head

"See ya girls" smiled the guys as they left

"Bye boys" smiled the girls


	9. Talking Mess

**Next Morning**

The girls had their boyfriends pick them up and take them to Magix

"Okay girls, we're going to check out some new parts for our bikes." smiled Sky

"Okay, we'll call you when we're done." smiled Bloom as the guys left the girls walked into 'Perfect Bride'

"This is soo cute." smiled Stella holding a long sleeve white gown

"No, this." smiled Flora and Bloom holding a spaghetti strap white gown

"We like this one." smiled Tecna and Layla holding a white tank top gown

"Hey girls, how about this?" smiled Musa holding both Musica and a white sparkly strapless gown

"That's soo you." they smiled

"Cool, I'll get it." smiled Musa going to go pay for it

"Look at that Alfea girl, she has a baby and she's just now getting married, tsk tsk." sighed the old lady to her husband

"Yes, it appears mothers are getting younger and younger all the time." sighed the old man

"Hey, FYI that's **not** her kid. He's an **orphan**, she **saved** him and her **fiancée** and **her** are going to **raise** him." growled Stella at the old couple

"Ya and besides it's **none** of your **business.**" growled Layla

"Alfea's girls now a days are soo rude." growled the old lady as she walked away

"Hey girls, what's up?" asked Musa confused

"Nothing Muse." sighed the girls sadly as they walked out of the store

"Here Muse, let me carry that." smiled Stella

"Stella are you okay?" as Musa confused

"Ya, of course." she smiled

"Here are the guys." smiled Flora

"Hey Musa, you find your dress?" smiled Riven as he rode up by her

"Ya." she smiled cradling Musica and getting on his bike to go back to Alfea

As they got to Alfea, Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Helia figured something was wrong. So the guys each took their girl somewhere private.

"Bloom what's wrong?" asked Sky softly

"Nothing." sighed Bloom sitting down

"I don't believe you." he smiled

"In the store an old couple was calling Musa a slut." she growled

"Why?" he asked

"Because she thought Musica was Musa's baby and she's just now getting married. That gets me soo mad, especially when it's no one's business." she growled

"Ya, but what can ya do?" he sighed sitting down by her

**XxX**

"Okay cupcake, what's up?" asked Brandon as he wrapped his arm around Stella

"This really old couple got on my nerve." she growled

"What'd they say?" he ask

"The women was all like _look at that Alfea girl, she has a **baby** and she's **just** now getting married._" She growled

"Ah." he sighed

**XxX**

"Flora are you okay?" asked Helia softly as he and Flora sat under a tree with her in his arms

"Ya." she sighed as he gave her one of those I know you're lying looks

"Okay no, when we were helping Musa get a dress an old couple made a comment about Musa and Musica." she sighed

"Ya, people are like that." he sighed giving her a light squeeze

**XxX**

"It's illogical how people can't mind their own business and be soo rude to strangers!" growled Tecna pacing around

"So I'm guessing something, did happen?" sighed Timmy watching her

"Ya, some old couple who looked to be in their 6os were talking mess about Musa." growled Tecna as she stopped and looked at him

"Well Tec, people are like that." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her


	10. The Wedding

"So you found a dress?" smiled Riven looking down at the box on the stairs

"Yep." She smiled while babying Musica

"Good, can't really have a wedding without a dress." He laughed

"Ya and I can't wait." She smiled as she looked at him

"Me either." He smiled as he hugged her and Musica

"Come on bro!" called Sky

"Oh man." He sighed in her ear

"I'll see ya." He sighed as he reluctantly let her go

"Ya, see ya lover." She winked as the guys got on their bikes and left

**In a realm really far away**

"I'm tired of your failure!" growled a man with dark black short hair with a muscular body sitting on a somewhat throne

"I'm sorry master!" cried the witch

"I don't care, you were just supposed to kill his parents and bring him to me and that was **IT**! But instead you lose him top pixie **TWICE!" **yelled the man standing up

"Please forgive me!" begged the very short purple haired witch

"STUP UP! You're worthless." He smirked as he lifted his hand up and suddenly the witch exploded

"You're up Uka." He smirked

"Yes master." She nodded in the shadows

"Remember from your sister's mistakes, I don't except failure." He smirked looking at the long blood red haired witch as she stepped out of the shadows

"I understand I won't fail you like Luka." She nodded as she disappeared

"That pixie is nothing and if she insists on getting in my way. I'll just kill her like what I did to her mother." He laughed evilly

**Two Weeks Later at Alfea in the girl's Dorn**

"I can't believe today is your wedding." Smiled Bloom wearing a light red spaghetti strap bride's maid dress that goes to her feet where she's wearing matching high heels

"Ya, me either." She smiled holding Musica wearing her white strapless sparkly dress that goes to her feet, where she's wearing white high heels and her hair is down and a little curly with glitter on it. She has diamond earrings and a beautiful necklace Riven gave her on.

"So who's watching Musica during the wedding?" asked Tecna wearing the same dress and shoes as Bloom

"Me, I'll be carrying him." She smiled looking at him sleep

"Why?" Stella asked confused

"Because since Riven as me are officially his parents now, he showed be in the wedding too." She smiled turning to the mirror

"You two look soo cute." Smiled Flora as she watched Musa cradle Musica

"Okay, it's almost time Musa." Smiled Layla looking at the clock

"Well, let's get going." She smiled as she turned for the door

**Outside Alfea in the Quad**

Everyone that was invited showed up and all the seats in the quad were filled. On the sides of the chairs were beautiful red and blue roses. At the end of the aisle stood Riven, Helia, Brandon, Sky and Timmy in their dressed uniforms with the Minster (or whatever they have)

"Who would have thought sophomore year, you and Musa would end up adopting a baby and getting married?" smiled Brandon

"Ya, you really gave her and the other girls trouble." laughed Sky

"You're lucky Musa liked you soo much back then or you two wouldn't be here today." Smiled Timmy

"Ya, so what's your point?" he smirked

"Guess nothing." Laughed Helia

Just then the music starts to play

**Inside Alfea by the entrance**

"Hey dad, ready?" she smiled as he took her arm

"No, but I'll do it anyway. Here you might need this" He smiled as he handed her a bouquet of red and blue roses

"You look beautiful honey." He whispered in her ear as the girls walked out of Alfea and down the aisle

"Thanks." She whispered back as they exited

As everyone saw her come out they stood up in awe at how beautiful she looked.

"_Wow, Musa looks amazing. The guys are right, I am lucky."_ Thought Riven as he watched her walk down the aisle cradling Musica with her left arm and her father holding her right arm with her bouquet

When they made it to riven, he let her go and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for being here daddy." She whispered

"No problem, I won't miss my only little girl's big day." He smiled as he sat down

"Hey." She mouthed as Riven moved the veil away from her face

"You look beautiful." He mouthed as he took her right arm and wrapped his around it

"We are here today o join this two people together and if there is anyone who doesn't see it fit for them to be join please speak now or forever hold your peace." Smiled the Minister as everything as still and quiet

"Do you Riven take Princess Musa to be your lawful wedded wife? To love and to hold till death to you part, through sickness and in health, richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?" smiled the Minister

"I do." He smiled as he gently squeezed her arm

"Do you Princess Musa take Riven to be your lawful wedded husband? To love and to hold till death to you part, through sickness and in health, richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?" smiled the Minister

"I do." She smiled as she too started to squeeze his arm gently

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Smiled the Minister as Riven cupped Musa's face with his strong hands and kissed her passionately, being sure not to hurt Musica.


	11. New Home

At the dinning hall after the wedding everyone was standing around the floor waiting for Musa and Riven to make their speech. Flowers were everywhere, the music was pumping and there's a ton of food.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming." Smiled Musa cradling Musica in her arms as she stood next to Riven as the crowed started to clap, they walked off the stage.

"Would you two, like to dance?" smiled Riven as he took her left hand in to his

"We'd love to." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they started to dance

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**In a realm really far away**

"I'm tired of waiting, why don't you have the brat!" growled the man

"Because master, I'm learning all I can of these pixies. Unlike my sister, I don't like to under estimate my opponents." Smiled Uka

"Fine, but I'd better have the brat and if I don't you're gone." Growled the man

"Yes master." She sighed as she disappeared

**TWO MORE WEEKS LATER **

**In Magix**

As the new married couple walked into their new home with Musa cradling Musica as Riven cradled her

"Okay, okay I think you can put us down." She giggled as he gently squeezed her butt

"You'd think you'd be less sensitive, after our honeymoon." He laughed as he gently placed in her feet on the ground

"Wow, this place in huge." She smiled looking at the light purple dinning/living room

"It's okay." He smiked

"Hey baby, come look at our room!" she called from down the hall

"Light blue, not bad. At least its not pink." He laughed looking at their king size room

"Musica's room is right next to ours and its light green with dark blue music notes on the walls." She smiled as she walked back into their room

"Cool." He smirked

"I can't believe how big this place is." She smiled

"Ya, did ya see the kitchen?" he asked looking down at her

"No, what does it look like?" she asked looking up at him

"It's a really light orange, I guess." He shrugged

"Tight. Our bathroom is a light red and the other one is white. Oh ya and there's another bedroom." She giggled

"There is?" he asked confused

"Ya and it's guess what?" she smiled

"What?" he smirked

"Its pink!" she giggled

"Pink? Oh good, they think you're pregnant." He sighed as he shook his head

"Hey baby, since all our stuff is here why don't we go hang out with our friends?" she smiled

"Sure." He shrugged as they walked to the door


	12. Sick

**Outside Alfea**

"So Tec, how does it feel to have your own room?" smiled Bloom sitting by Sky

"It's weird with out Musa's stuff." She sighed leaning against Timmy

"Hey look whose coming!" smiled Stella as she pointed to the leva bike heading their way

"Hey, miss us?" smiled Musa cradling Musica as she got off the bike

"Musa!" cried the girls as they hugged her

"Hey bo, have fun?" smiled Sky

"Oh ya." He smirked

"So, have you two been to your new home?" smiled Flora standing by Helia

"Ya, it's huge." She smiled

"So how was Musica?" smiled Bloom

"Great, he was really good." Smiled Musa as she kissed his head

"So what have all of you been up to?" asked Musa

"Work, lucky Ms. Faragonda is excusing you." Sighed Stella

"Oh ya, bro we're going on a mission tomorrow and you're coming." Sighed Brandon

"What, but I just got back!" he growled

"Ya, we know." Sighed Helia

"How long?" he growled

"A week." Shrugged Timmy

"Don't worry Riv," smiled Musa as she kissed his cheek

"Its only a week I'll see ya when ya get back." She smiled

"I guess I should get packed." He sighed

"See ya." They smiled as Musa and Riven left

**In a realm really far away**

"Master"

"You dare to show your face, you haven't even shown yourself to those pixies!" he yelled angrily

"Yes I know, I'm going I'm going after the baby tomorrow. You see master the man, Riven I made sure he had to go on a mission too. So the pixie, Musa and the brat will be alone. Oh and master I've found out some really great news." She smirked

"Just get me the brat!" he snapped

"Yes master." She bowed

**Next Morning 5:30**

Riven's up and getting dressed as Musa's asleep with Musica cuddling her.

"_Sometimes I think he gets more attention than I do." _Thought Riven as he smiled at his wife and son

"_I really hate to leave them on our first day back. I'll miss her and the little man." _He thought sadly as he spiked his hair

Suddenly Musa starts to moan in pain.

"Huh? Musa you okay?" he asked as he ran to her side

"Ya, I'm"

She got up and left Musica on the bed as she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet

"Musa, honey are you okay?" he asked at the door holding Musica

"Ya" she threw up again

"Musa you're sick, I'm not going"

"No, I'm fine I promise!" she cried weakly from the bathroom

"Musa you've thrown up twice…three times now." He sighed as he heard her throwing up

"Riven…you….worry too….much." she smiled as she brushed her teeth and opened the door

"Well lets see, you've thrown up three times in less than five minutes, you're not worried at all and I'm suppose to go on a stupid mission for a week." He sighed giving those _I'm right_ looks

"I remember a time where you enjoyed going on missions." She smirked

"Ya, but that was before I had better things to do on my spare time." He smirked

"Either way I'm going to school, you're going on that mission and I'll see ya next week." She smiled as she kissed his cheek and taking Musica

"But…but"

"Sorry lover, but Musica's hungry." She smiled as she went into the kitchen

"I have the most stubborn wife in the universe." He sighed hitting his head with the palm of his hand

"I heard that!" she yelled playfully

"It's true." He laughed walking into the kitchen

"Bite me." She glared while making the baby formula

"I did that last night." He whispered in her ear as he passed by her

"Ya and it'll be a week before you do it again." She laughed

"Well maybe we can do"

"Sorry lover, but if I recall you don't have your stuff ready yet." She giggled feeding Musica

"Awe come on, I'll be gone for a week." He pouted as he wrapped his arms around her stomach

"All the more reason to do it when you get back." She smirked walking away from him

"Fine, you win." He sighed as he walked into their bedroom and started packing

A few hours later at 7:30

"You're wearing your hair down?" he asked confused

"Ya, I don't feel like putting it up." She sighed cradling Musica

"Did you eat breakfast?" he asked

"Yes." She smiled quickly

He glared at her

"Okay, no I'm not hungry." She sighed as he continued to glare at her

"You'd better eat while I'm gone." He growled

"I will." She smiled as they left for Alfea


	13. WHAT?

They rode up to Alfea and stopped right in front of Bloom and everyone.

"Hey bro, ready?" asked Sky saying goodbye to Bloom

"Ya." He sighed

"Sweetie are you okay?" asked Flora looking at Musa

"Ya." She smiled weakly cradling Musica as she sat on a step

"Hey girl, can you watch Musa and make sure she's okay?" whispered Riven

"Why what's wrong?" asked Bloom

"She threw up a few times this morning and she won't eat." He whispered

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her." Smiled Stella

"Thanks girls." He smiled

"Bye baby." He smiled as he kissed her and Musica

"I'll see ya." She smiled as the guys left

"Come on girls, class is going top start." Sighed Tecna

"Ya, don't want to be late for Professor Avalon's class." Sighed Layla

"I have to take Muscia to Faragonda." Sighed Musa

"I'll do it." Smiled Layla as she took him from Musa

"Thanks." She smiled as she watched Layla walk away

The girls walked to class and sat in their seats

"Okay class, first off get in your winx forms." Smiled Avalon all of the girls transformed but Musa

"Musa, what's wrong?" asked the girls

"I don't know I can't transform." She sighed weakly

"Musa go to Ofelia." Sighed Avalon

"Okay." She sighed as she walked out of the room

Musa walked to Ofelia's office and walked in

"Ah Musa, I'm happy to see you not covered in blood." Smiled Ofelia

"Thanks." She sighed

"So what's wrong?" she asked

"Well, I threw up a few up a little this morning and I can't transform." She sighed

"Mmm…did you eat anything?" she asked

"No, I wasn't hungry." She sighed shaking her head

"Lay down and I'll do some tests." She smiled ushering Musa to a bed

After Ofelia finished the tests Musa fell asleep so she just let her. A few hours later Musa woke up.

"What time is it?" she yawned as she sat up in the bed

"Its lunch time, you've been asleep Musa." smiled Ofelia sitting at her desk

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" she asked getting out of bed

"Ya, you're"

**BOOM!**

"What was that!" cried Musa running out of Ofelia's office

She ran as fast as her legs would let her until she got to the dinning hall. She busted threw the doors only to see everyone on the ground unconscious except for Uka walking to Musica in Ms. Faragonda's arms.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she growled trying to get in her winx form

"Huh? Oh, its you." Sighed Uka as she continued walking to Musica

"Aren't you listening! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she screamed as she was finally able to transform, but her whole body was covered in sparks

"So you got in your winx form, big deal." Yawned Uka

She jumped at Uka and started fighting her, but she wasn't able to touch her.

"I've memorized all of your fighting moves, you can't beat me." She laughed

"Who are you!" she growled

"I'm the younger sister of Muka." Growled Uka

"Who?" she asked as she threw a punch but missed

"The witch that killed the brat's parents." Laughed Uka

"Oh, so you're after Musica too." She growled

"Ya." She smirked

"SUBWFOOFER BLASTERS!" cried Musa as two huge speakers appeared around Uka

Then Uka fall to the ground as Musa flew to Musica. But within a few seconds she returned to normal.

"Oh no!" she cried as Uka started to get up

"Stupid pixie, you're all out of winx." Laughed Uka

Now listen, I'm in a generous mood. Give me the brat and I'll let you keep the other one." She smirked

"What are you talking about?" asked Musa confused as she held Musica closer

"What do they teach you here? You're pregnant you stupid pixie." She sighed

"WHAT!" she cried

"Ya now chose do you want a baby who isn't even yours or a baby who is?" she smirked


	14. Ace & Jack

As Musa stood there in shock to hear that's she's pregnant. It was great news, she's always wanted a baby and what's great is Riven's the father. But what about Musica, he may not be her birth son, but he still was her son.

"_Well as long as no one tells Riven I'm fighting, what could it hurt?"_ she thought

"How about BOTH?" she smirked as she glared at the witch in front of her

"Nice try." She smirked as she sent a blast of acid at Musa

"NO!" cried Musa turning her back to Uka

"What? I'm not hurt?" she wondered as she looked around

"What the?" she wondered as she looked at the light blue barrier around her and Musica

Then she looked at Musica

"Musica you're doing this?" she smiled as she looked at him glowing light blue

"Oh no! He's going to be furious when he finds out the brat can use his powers!" cried Uka as she disappeared

Then the doors opened a panting Ofelia came in

"Musa…what…happened…in…here…?" she panted as she looked around the room and at the unconscious students and staff

"Another witch was after Musica." She sighed

"WHAT!" she yelled

"Musa you fought here, but you're"

"Ya, I know I'm pregnant she told me." She sighed sitting down on a chair

"Huh? Why?" she asked walking to Musa

"Cause, she wanted me to choose between them." She growled

"And let me guess, you didn't." she laughed

"Yep, how is everyone?" she asked

"They're fine, the question is are you alright?" she asked turning away fromthe freshmen

"Ya, I think so." She sighed

"Well I'll check you out and come and help them." She smiled

"Okay." She sighed getting up and walking out of the dinning hall

**In a realm really far away**

"Master"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, that brat can use his powers. Who knows how much more power he has!" he yelled angrily

"Master"

"You're done." He growled

"Please no" he blasted her to the wall and she dies

"Stupid witches, they're useless. IUKA!" he yelled

"Yes master." Bowed the dark green hair witch

"Once again, I have been disappointed by your family's failure." He growled

"I'm sorry sir." She sighed still bowing

"You're up, now get me that brat and I expect to see results." He growled glaring at her bowing head

"Yes sir, I will not fail you." She sighed as she disappear

**In a realm really far away in another part of the castle**

"My poor sisters, they were killed by that stupid pixie." Growled Iuka as she looked at a picture of her and her sisters

"Now I'm all alone, what am I going to do?" she sighed

"All we had to do was get the brat and we'd be free, but what's the point they're gone." She cried covering her face

**That night at Alfea**

"Wow, what time is it?" yawned Musa waking up in the nurse's office

"Its 8:10pm, Princess." replied a tall muscular man

"Ace, what are you doing here?" she asked the short brown haired man as she sat up

"And where's Musica?" she yawned

"Ms. Faragonda has him and when your father found out you were pregnant he sent me to watch over you." He smiled

"Oh great, he's treating me like a child by having my old body guards here." She sighed

"Hey, I'm not that old." He glared

"Ya are to me." She giggled

"I'm twenty-eight." He glared

"And your point is." She smirked

"Never mind, Princess." he sighed laughing

"Besides Princess, you can't use your winx when your pregnant." He sighed

Then the door opens and another tall muscular man walks in

"Ah Princess, you're up." Smiled the semi long blonde hair guy as he put his hair in a pony tail

"You're here too Jack!" she sighed

"What!" he smirked innocently

"Don't worry Princess, Jack and me will only be watching you until Riven gets back and from then on we'll just be around when he isn't." shrugged Ace

"Whatever." She sighed

"Oh ya, Ms. Faragonda wants to see you Princess." smiled Jack


	15. Slumber Party

Musa walked through the dark halls of Alfea with her two bodyguards' right behind her. She finally made it to Ms. Faragonda's Office; she turned the knob and went in while her guards stayed out.

"Hey Ms. F." she smiled coming in

"Ah, good you're awake." She smiled holding Musica

"Ya, what do ya need?" she smiled

"Well I was going to tell you tomorrow, but since you're up I'll tell you know." She smiled

"Since you're pregnant and you can't get in your winx form you're going to have to have special classes." She smiled

"I will?" she sighed

"Yes and I will be your teacher. Don't worry you'll just be writing me papers and showing me how well you handle Musica and yourself." She smiled

"Okay, that's cool." She smiled

"Oh yes, until Riven gets back you'll be staying here with the girls." She smiled

"Okay, oh Ms. F who all knows that I'm pregnant?" she sighed

"Your father, Ofelia, Ace, Jack, you and my self." She smiled

"Good." She smiled

"Why?" she asked

"I want to tell Riven my self when he gets home." She smiled

"Okay and I already told them not to tell anyone unless you said it was alright." She smiled

"Thanks." She smiled

Suddenly Musica starts crying

"Ah, come here baby boy." Smiled Musa softly as she took him into her arms

"Shh, its okay mommy's here." She smiled as Musica stopped crying

"He loves you very much Musa." She smiled

"Ya and I love him." She smiled

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow Musa." She smiled

"Oh ya, what time?" she smiled looking back at Ms. Faragonda from the door

"I think around 1:00pm would be fine." She smiled

"Cool, see ya." She smiled as she left

"How'd it go Princess?" smiled Ace

"Fine, I'm staying here for awhile and I'm going to be taught by Ms. Faragonda for the rest of my pregnancy." She shrugged as they walked to the dorm

They reached the dorm and knocked on the door.

"Hey Musa, what are you doing here?" smiled Bloom

"Can I come in, I have something I need to tell you girls." She smiled

"Ya, of course." She smiled letting Musa and the guys in

Everyone sat down

"What I'm about to tell you girls I want you to promise you won't tell the guys." She sighed

"Of course, what?" asked Layla

"I'm pregnant." She smiled

"YOU ARE!" they smiled as they hugged her

"Ya, I want to tell Riven when he gets back." She smiled

"Okay." They smiled

"Oh ya, I'm going to be staying here until he gets back." She smiled shyly

"Slumber party!" smiled Stella

"We'll just go sit outside." Smiled Jack as he and Ace got up and walked out

"What should we do first?" smiled Flora

"Lets have some pop corn." Smiled Bloom

"I'll put a movie on." Smiled Tecna getting up

"Cool, let's have some fun." Smiled Musa


	16. The Guys Return

**A Week Later at Alfea**

"Girls tell me the truth, do I look fat?" sighed Musa

"No"

"Yes."

"Stella!" cried the girls

"What, she said to tell her the truth." Sighed Stella

"As soon as Riven sees me he's gonna know." She sighed looking at herself in the mirror as she wore her normal cloths

"Why do you say that?" asked Bloom

"That's easy, her pants fit." Giggled Flora

"Oh ya." Smiled Bloom

"Do you girls think he'll be mad?" She whispered as she put her head down

"Sweetie no, if anything he'll be happy." Smiled Flora

"And if he isn't I'll kick his butt." Smiled Layla

"Thanks girls, well the guys should be here soon." She sighed looking at a sleeping Musica

"Oh man!" she cried covering her mouth as she ran to the bathroom slamming the door

"Morning sickness." Sighed the girls

"She'll be in there for awhile." Sighed Layla

"Lets go and wait for the guys." Sighed Tecna

"Musa want us to take Musica!" called Bloom

"Ya!" she yelled before she threw up again

**Outside **

"Hey Bloom can I hold Musica?" smiled Layla

"Sure." She smiled handing him to her

"Poor Musa, she's raising a baby and she has morning sickness." Sighed Bloom

"Ya, she didn't get a lot of sleep this week, maybe with Riven back she will." Smiled Flora as five leva bikes rode towards them

"Hey girls!" smiled the guys as they took their helmets off

"Hey!" smiled the girls happily as they ran to their boyfriends and kissed them

"Where's Musa at?" asked Riven a little worried as he looked at Layla holding Musica

"She's still getting ready." Smiled Stella

"No I'm not." Smiled Musa walking out of Alfea

"Hey baby." She smiled as she embraced him

"Hey you had me worried." He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Why is that?" she smiled

"You weren't out here." He laughed

"Musa you look different." He smiled as he looked at her over

"Ya, I have something to tell you." She smiled

"You've gained weight" Musa gave him a really upset look

"Not in a bad way." He smiled trying to save himself

"Ya well that happens when you're PREGNANT." She growled turning her head away from him

"You're…"

"Ya you got me pregnant, so now we're going to have to take care of **two** kids." She sighed

"Cool." He smirked

"What?" she smiled

"Ya, the more the better." He laughed as Musa gave him a death look

Bloom and everyone watched their friends stand there holding each other holding back their laughter. It was funny, Musa looks ready to kill him and all he's doing is laughing.

"Is that so?" she smirked

"Ya, you know you want my kids." He smirked

"So than you'll be having them, I suppose?" she smirked

"Nope, you are." He laughed as he held her tighter

"So how many kids will we have?" she smirked

"Four…or five." He laughed as she glared daggers at him

"Not even in your dreams." She growled pulling away from him


	17. I Won't Let You Go

"Hey guys, can I talk to Riven alone?" she smiled

"Ya, sure." the girls smiled pulling their boyfriends in different directions and Layla walking into Alfea cradling Musica

"What's up?" he asked

"Since I'm pregnat I can't use my powers"

"Ya, I know." he nodded

"My dad sent me my old body guards." she sighed

"Which ones?" he smiled

"Hey man!"

"Ace! Jack!" he smirked as the two guys walked out of Alfea

"Finally you're back." smirked Ace

"Ya and we're off duty." laughed Jack

"See ya tomorrow Princess." waved the guys as they left

"Out of all my twenty body guards, why my father pick those two?" she sighed shaking her head

"Maybe because you actually listen to them?" he laughed

"Ya right, I don't take orders from anyone." she growled

"You're stubborn, but than again that's sexy." he whispered in her ear

"Let's go and get Musica from Layla." she smiled pulling away

"You're no fun." he pouted playfully

**In the realm really far away**

"I'm going to get my revenge on that pixie." growled Iuka as she looked at the glass mirror that had just shown her Musa and Riven. She got up from her chair and walked to her cabinet. She opened it and took a blue bottle and walked back to her desk. Where she created a cauldron, then she summoned some more ingredients. She started putting the stuff in the cauldron as she started to chant.

**_"Let this poison_**

**_kill the most important person_**

**_in that pixie's life._**

**_Have her feel what I feel_**

**_The hurt in my heart_**

**_Make her regret living._**" she chanted as she finished putting the stuff in it with the poison last

**Alfea**

Musa and Riven were walking and suddenly he dropped to the ground holding his heart.

"RIVEN!" she cried as she caught him before he fell

"Mu...Musa"

"Shh...what's wrong!" she cried looking over his body

"I...don't...know...it hurts..." he growled as sweat started to pour down his face

"Its gonna be okay!" she cried as she carried him to Ofelia's office as fast as she could

**Ofelia's Office**

Riven laid unconscious on the medical bed as his breathing started to get slower and slower. Musa sat by him, her eyes red as her shirt. She had been crying for what would seen like hours, has only been thirty minutes. As soon as Ofelia told her he wasn't gonna make it, she broke down. She told the girls to watch Musica for awhile, she wanted to be alone with Riven. This was the exact same way she lost her mother.

"Riven **don't** die on me." she whispered sadly as her eyes threaten to shed more tears.

"You're** stronger **than this stupid sickness." she growled pushing her tears back

"I don't know what I'll do without your** touch**, your **voice**"

"Oh Riven, please I **need** you!" she cried as she couldn't hold back any longer and flung on his chest nuzzling his neck

"What's wrong pixie?"

"HUH!" she cried as she spun her head around to see Iuka behind her

"YOU DID THIS!" she screamed as more tears ran down her cheeks

"You had my sisters kill." she glared

"Your sisters were after my son." she growled angrily as she clenched her fists

"Technically he's not yours." she smirked

"Fuck you bitch." she growled glaring at the witch evilly

"Might want to watch yourself, you're expecting." she laughed pointing to Musa's stomach

"And your point is?" she growled

"One blast from me and you'll not only die, but so will your unborn child." she smirked evilly as Musa looked down at her stomach sadly and rubbed it.

"What don't you have the guts?" she smirked as Musa snapped her head up

"Then I guess he will die." he laughed looking at Riven

"What"

"I have the antidote, but you'll have to come after me and get it pixie." she smirked as she disappeared

"Then get ready bitch, cause here I come." she growled as she turned back to Riven

"I'm sorry love, but I not letting you go without a fight." she whispered in his ear as she kissed his lips softly


	18. Zeldos

**In the realm really far away**

"Master, I posioned the girl's husband and she'll leave the boy to come after me." she smirked

"Good, you go after the brat and I'll take care of the pixie." he smirked

"Yes, master." she nodded as she disappeared

**Alfea**

She stood up and took one last look at him, just in case she never comes back. She turned from his unconscious body and started to chant a spell to take her to the witch, she disappeared.

**In the realm really far away**

Musa appeared in a dark room, she looked around she couldn't see anything. When suddenly the light came on to reveal a tall muscular man, but she could make out his face.

"So good of you to show up pixie." he snickered

"Who are you?" she growled

"Me, I'm Zeldos." he smirked as he stepped into the light. He has dark black hair in a short pony tail and his eyes are as dark as the night's sky. If he smiled his face would probably crack.

"So you're the one who wants Musica." she growled

"That's what you named the brat, huh?" he laughed

"Why do you want him?" she growled as she glared at the evil man in front of her

"His powers." he smirked evilly

"Once I have him, I'm going to kill him." he laughed

"He's a baby!" she cried

"So?" he shrugged

"I wouldn't let you hurt him." she growled getting into her fighting position

"Well too bad, because Iuka has already left to get him." he laughed

"WHAT!" she yelled

**Alfea**

Iuka transported herself in Alfea in the girl's dorm. The winx girls jumped up from where they were sitting, but just as they did she blasted them and sent them against the wall knocking them all out.

"Pathetic." she sighed shaking her head

"Now where is that brat." she smirked. Suddenly she heard crying and she went towards Musa/Tecna's room.

"There he is." she smirked as she walked in and as soon as she came close he put his barrier up.

"Stupid brat." she hissed

"No, problem." she shrugged as she turned into Musa and Musica put the barrier down. She picked him up and disappeared.

**In the realm really far away**

Iuka appeared back at the castle and suddenly she was hit with an old memory.

**Flashback**

**Ten years ago, Luka is 13, Uka is 12 and Iuka is 10 and they are playing in a beautiful meadow. **

"Come on Iuka!" yelled her sisters Uka and Luka

"I'm coming!" she smiled as she ran after her sisters they were playing tag and Iuka is it.

"I got you!" she smiled as she tagged Uka

"Oh man!" she sighed

"In a few more years I'm going to Alfea like mommy did." smiled Luka

"Ya me too." smiled Uka

"I wanna too." smiled Iuka

"**BOOM!"**

"What was that?" cried Iuka

"It came from home!" cried Luka as her and her sisters ran to their castle. They ran inside and saw their parents laying on the ground covered in blood.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" they all cried as they ran to their parents

"WAKE UP!" they cried pushing their parent's bodies for them to wake up

"They won't wake up." smirked a man standing in front of them with an evil grin

**End Flashback**

"What the heck was that?" growled Iuka as she shook her head as she continued to walk to where her master is.

She walked down stairs and froze as she saw Musa laying face first on the ground bleeding from her back with Zeldos standing by her grinning evilly.


	19. I'm Sorry

Iuka was frozen, she was having regrets for what she's done. Feelings she thought she had gotten rid of years ago. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"What's wrong pixie, can't back up your tough talk?" he smirked as he walked around Musa's body

"You know something, this seems awfully familiar." he smirked

"Oh yes, now I remember." he snicked

"You see I killed the people who owned this castle years ago. It was soo much fun and you know the witches that came after that brat?" he asked not caring

"They were the princesses of this pathetic realm, but I erased their memories and took control of them and everything else here." he laughed

"Why?" asked Musa weakly

"Why, I felt like it." he shrugged

At the top of the Stairs Iuka couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was told her parents left her and her sisters cause they didn't want them. This couldn't be true, he was always their friend.

"And once I that witch brings me the brat I'll kill her." he smirked

"Why?" she replied weakly trying to get up

"I have no use for her anymore." he shrugged

"You're heartless." she hissed

"Thank you." he grinned

Iuka was enraged, she and her sisters had been lied to for years. By none other than the man that killed their parents. Suddenly she felt her icy heart melt and she started to glow.

"What the?" he growled as he looked at the stairs. Iuka was glowing a cerulean blue as her eyes changed to blue and she transformed into her winx form. She had a sparkly cerulean blue mini dress that went to her thighs with the sleeves hanging on her shoulders with opened toe high heels and a golden necklace with a red heart charm on it. Her wings are light pink mini angel wings.

"Leave her alone." she ordered as she laid Musica down

"You think you can beat me?" he laughed

"No, I know I can." she smirked as she flew at him. She faked a left and then she punched him in his gut, sending him flying.

"Are you okay!" she cried turning Musa over

"OMG!" she cried seeing Musa's stomach slashed

"I lost it!" she cried Musa laying her hand on her stomach

"I'm soo sorry!" cried Iuka

"Its okay, it wasn't your fault." whimpered Musa turning her head

"Yes, yes it is." she growled as she grabbed her heart charm

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm going to make things right." she smiled as she laid her hand on Musa's stomach, suddenly Musa's stomach started to heal

"I'm healed." she smiled sadly as she thought of her unborn baby

"Don't worry." winked Iuka as she got up

"Now get out of here, oh and take this." she smiled giving Musa the antidote. She turned to Zeldos who was getting up.

"Thanks." she smiled as she cradled Musica and pocketed the antidote

"What about you?" she asked worriedly

"Don't worry about." she replied happily as she charged up to fight him to the death

"Goodbye." she sighed as she did a spell to get out of there.

**Alfea in the Nurse's office**

Riven's condition has worsen since Musa last saw him. Musa appeared right next to him with the antidote in her hand. She laid Musica down beside Riven as she opened his mouth for the antidote. She gave him the whole thing and he still didn't move.

"No...I was...too late." she cried in shock as she grabbed her legs and cried. The next morning she was laying on a bed and she felt safe. As she moved her hands to her hurting stomach she felt something.

"Big muscular arms." she thought happily

"WHAT!" she cried as she tried sit up. She looked around and realized she was laying in the nurse's medical bed with Riven's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"What happened?" she yawned trying to remove Riven's arms, but they just kept holding her tighter

"Sorry babe, but you're not going any where." he growled in his sleep as he pulled her to his chest

"So the antidote did work." she smiled happily as he nuzzled her neck

"_Well it looks like I'm stuck." _she thought as she went back to sleep


	20. Nine Months Later

**Almost Nine Months Later on Harmonic Nebula (June 3) in a Hospital **

(Everyone except Musa is wearing their regular cloths)

Riven is sitting outside the room Musa's in, holding Musica and waiting impatiently for his baby to be born. He's not in there with her because for the millionth time she's kicked him out and almost literally too. He almost died nine months ago and Musa and him were really close to losing their unborn baby. If it wasn't for Iuka they would have, of course none of that would have happened if it wasn't for her. Actually, if it wasn't for Zeldos Iuka wouldn't have lost her family and her life.

Finally their friends arrived and they were surprised to see Riven sitting outside, instead of being in there with Musa. He looked at them and sighed heavily and they realized why. The girls nodded their heads and went into see how Musa is doing. While the guys went and sat by Riven, who was looking like a 'new' daddy.

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" asked Sky confused

"Its this new kid." he replied sadly

"What, I thought you were happy?" asked Timmy

"I am, its just what if I'm not a good father?" he asked worriedly laying his head against the wall sighing

"Well you've done a great job with Musica." smiled Brandon referring to the sleeping ten month old baby in Riven's arms

"He's a good kid." he shrugged happily glancing at Musica

"Either way, you and Musa have done a great job and you'll do fine with the new baby." smiled Helia

"Thanks guys." he laughed

"So have you two come up with any ideas?" asked Sky

"Nope, we decided we didn't want to know if it was a boy or a girl until it was born and so we haven't thought of any names." he sighed

**XxX**

**Musa's Room**

Musa is laying on the medical bed dripping with sweat. Her royal blue hair is down and clinging to her face. Musa's wearing a blue hospital gown.Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla and Tecna are standing around Musa trying to calm her down.

"Musa you should take a deep breath." smiled Flora

"Take a deep breath!" she growled

"I've been here for six hours, I'm in a lot pain and this thing inside me doesn't seem to want to leave!" she grumbled angrily clenching the white blankets

"Don't worry Musa, it won't be much longer." sighed Layla

"After I have it, I'm never ever gonna let that husband of mine touch me again!" she cried in pain holding her huge stomach

"Sure Musa." smiled Stella shaking her head

"Ah!" she moaned painfully

"Musa"

"Get Riven in here NOW!" she demanded madly as she glared at her friends

"Okay." they cried as they ran out

**Outside the Room**

"A Riven, you better get in there now." advised Tecna

"Why what's wrong?" he asked looking at the girls as they shut the door

"Musa is demanding you get in there now." laughed Layla

"Oh man, okay someone should hold Musica." he smirked handing the baby to Layla as he went in

**Back in Musa's room**

Riven walked in and shut the door behind him. He slowly walked to Musa's side as she glared at him madly. He sat by her side on the wooden chair he had been sitting on before. He took her hand and brushed her wet bangs out of her eyes.

"Its going to be okay." he smiled kissing her left hand

"I hate you soo much right now." she grumbled squeezing his hand tightly

"I love you too." he smirked

"Ya and that's why I'm in soo much pain!" she cried as her stomach started to hurt worst

"Riven get a doctor, its time!" she cried weakly clenching her stomach

"Oh, okay!" he cried surprised as he got up and walked out of the room and told the girls to get a doctor

"There, Dr. Allen should be here soon." he smiled sitting back down by here

"Riven, I'm soo sorry. I'm been a really bad wife these last few months!" she cried

"Shh, no you haven't." he smiled sweetly trying to calm her down

"Yes I have and now I'm paying for it!" she cried harder in pain

"Hello Princess Musa and how are we doing?" asked a forty-four year old brunette slim man with green eyes walking in with a white doctor's uniform on

"How do I look?" she growled glaring at the man for the stupid question

"Well lets see." replied the man sitting down a rolling chair

"Well!" she growled squeezing Riven's hand as Riven squinted in pain

"Just a few more pushes." he smiled at her

"I can't, it hurts!" she whined

"Come on Musa you can do it." smiled Riven as he kissed her forehead.

"AH!" she cried at the top of her lungs

"There we go." smiled the doctor holding the baby in his arms

"You have a beautiful baby." he smiled giving the baby to the nurse to clean it up

"You did great." whispered Riven in her ear

"Thanks to you." she panted as she kissed him and laid her head down slowly on her pillow

**Did they have a boy or a girl?**


	21. Adorable

The nurse took their baby out of her room, so she could get it cleaned up. After that nurse left another showed up and cleaned Musa up. She also gave her a diet energy drink since she's still weak from giving birth. When she finally left Musa and Riven were left alone.

"How do you feel?" he whispered as he leaned his head near hers

"Good, a little tired still." she replied

"Musa, you never did tell me what happened when you left that night." he sighed

"Ya, I did I"

"Musa." he said sternly

"Okay, okay, I fought the guy who was after Musica"

"Ya and I wasn't happy with that." he grumbled _(she told him half of what happened)_

"Well sorry, I wanted to get that antidote for you." she glared

"While I was fighting him, him might have slit my stomach." she whispered. Unfortunately it wasn't low enough cause Riven heard.

"WHAT!" he growled really madly

"But"

"If he did do that how did you have our baby?" he asked madly but trying to stay calm

"Iuka, turns out she was a fairy that was lied to and was turned into a witch." she sighed

"What did she do?" he growled

"She healed me and gave me the potion to save you." she shrugged sadly

"Well anyway, it's a miracle we have our baby." he smiled

"Ya and a miracle you let me out of your sight." she mumbled

"Mmm?" he smirked as he glanced at her

"Nothing." she smiled innocently

"Sure." he nodded hearing what she said then the nurse returned with their baby.

"You'll both be happy to know your baby was weighed 7 pounds and 3 ounces. Also **she's** in perfect health." smiled the thirty-three year old lady cradling a pink blanket

"Thank you." they smiled as Musa took her baby in her arms

"Your welcome." she nodded as she left

"Oh Riven, she's adorable." she smiled happily as she held their baby towards him

"Ya, she's beautiful, like her mother." he smiled as he kissed his wife's head

"Well she may have my eyes, but she has your hair." she giggled removing the pink blanket from the infant's small head to reveal a small amount of curly light pink hair.

"Good, that way people will stop wondering if we're together." he laughed

"Riven." she giggled

"No, really I hear guys left and right asking if you're with someone and not like it gets on my nerves when I have to beat the crap out of them or anything, its just getting old." he smirked

"You know you're the only **man** for me." she winked seductively

"I know." he smirked arrogantly

"So what should we name her?" he wondered aloud

"Hey." smiled their friends as they walked in

"Hey guys." they smiled at their friends

"Oh let me see, let me see!" cried the girls as they came running to the bed and pushing Riven out of the way

"Whoa!" he yelled as he was pushed to the back of the room with the guys

"She's soo adorable!" cried Flora

"I want her!" whined Stella

"Stella!" cried Bloom

"What? She's adorable"

"and to think she's related to Riven." she whispered

"Hey Layla, hand me Musica." she smiled

"Okay." she nodded laying the baby boy on Musa's lap

"Hey Muisca, this is your little sister, Raven." she smiled

"How cute." smiled Tecna as the girls all nodded

"Thanks." she smiled happily as she kissed both of her kids

"Hey Musa, since you had a girl you wouldn't have to paint her room." smiled Bloom

"Ya, oh but we do need baby cloths"

"Leave it to me." smirked Stella getting her cards out

"Stella you don't"

"Oh come on Musa, I love shopping and besides it'll be soo much fun." she smiled

"And its not like I'm going to have a baby anytime soon." she growled glaring at Brandon

"Looks like you're in trouble." whispered Riven holding back his laughter

"Don't I know it." he mumbled leaning against the wall

"What's up man?" asked Sky

"Stella wants a baby"

"I think we figured that out." laughed Riven

"But you two aren't even married." replied Timmy confused

"I know, she wants to get married"

"So why haven't you asked her?" smiled Helia

"Why haven't any of you?" he asked looking at Helia, Sky and Timmy

"Well...um..."

"My point." he smirked

"You four are a bunch of babies." laughed Riven shaking his head

"So Musa, since she has pink hair, royal blue eyes and the most adorable little round cheeks." smiled Stella rubbing Raven's soft face

"What color cloths do you want her to have?" she smiled

"Anything I guess." she shrugged

"Just not too much pink." she pointed out

"Okay, but we can get some, right?" begged Stella

"Ya, sure." she nodded

"Ya, come on girls." she smiled running out the door

"Lets go guys." sighed Brandon as him and the guys left with their girl friends

"What's wrong with them?" she asked confused looking at them walk sadly out of her hospital room

"Stella wants a baby." he laughed

"She wants a **girl**." she giggled

"I feel bad for him, for how she glared at him a little while ago. If he doesn't ask her to marry him soon, I think she'll kill him." he sighed shaking his head

"That's Stella." she nodded as Riven took Raven into his arms and kissed her forehead gently


	22. Romantic Dinner

**Magix**

Bloom and the girls are walking ahead of the guys trying to keep up with Stella.

"Stella what's up?" whispered Bloom glancing back at a unhappy Brandon

"Nothing." she hissed

"Is something wrong between you and Bran"

"No." she snapped as she hurried into a baby store. The girls dropped their heads and sighed as they fallowed their friend.

"So bro, how are you gonna get Stella to stop being mad at you?" asked Sky

He didn't answer.

"Its weird, she wasn't this mad when she found out you lied about who you were sophomore year." recalled Timmy

"I know." he sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets sadly

"I have an idea." smiled Helia

**Outside of the Store**

"Musa's gonna love these." giggled Stella walking out of the store, that they've been in for two hours.

"Think we got enough?" asked Tecna carrying a pink bags

"No, we may need another half a dozen." answered Layla sarcastically also carrying a pink bag

"You think so too?" smiled Stella

"She was kidding Stel." sighed Bloom as she shook her head

"Oh, well lets go back to Musa and give her the cloths." replied Stella

"What about the guys?" asked Flora sweetly

"We're right here." smiled Sky taking the Bloom's bag

"Ya, so lets go." smiled Timmy taking Tecna's

"Flora?" smiled Helia as he took hers walking away from Stella and Brandon

"Stella" Brandon started as she walked away.

"Stella!" he cried as he ran after her

"Leave me alone." she growled

"Please talk to me." he sighed

"Fine you want to talk, I'll talk.." she hissed as she turned around

"Brandon its not fair, we've been together way long than then Musa and Riven"

"Is that why you're mad at me?" he asked sighing

"Well...um..."

"Stella lets go out on a date, right now." he smirked

"Brandon"

"Come on." he winked as he grabbed her hand as he led her somewhere.

**Hospital **

The girls and guys walk into Musa's room and give her all the stuff they bought for Raven.

"Where's Brandon and Stella?" asked Musa confused

"Brandon's trying to get on her good side, so he took her out on a date." smirked Sky

"So open them." smiled Bloom

"Okay." she giggled as she opened Layla's bags

"Whoa, Layla love 'em." she smiled looking at a white baby t-shirt with music notes and a brown pixie puppy, light blue pants and a pair of pink booties (I think I spelled it right)

"Figure ya would." she smiled

**Magix, the lake**

Brandon drove to the lake with Stella holding on to him. As soon as they got on he had her cover her eyes.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Stella covering her eyes

"Ya." he nodded as she removed her hands to see a candlelight dinner

"Oh Brandon!" she gasped happily as she hugged him. After dinner they sat there talking about their future.

"I'm sorry Brandon." she sighed bowing her head

"Its okay." he smiled as he walked over to her. He got on his left knee and brought her head up with his right hand

"I love you Stella and I always will."

"I love you too Brandon." she beamed as she hugged him

"I was hopeing you'd say that." he smirked pulling away

"Huh?" she asked in confusion as he put his hand in his pocket

"Princess Stella of Solaria will you marry me?" he smiled

"AH! she screamed happily as she tackled him to the ground hugging him tightly

"So what do you say?" he smirked

"Of course!" she cried happily as he slipped the gold band with a yellow diamond on her slim finger.

"Brandon, is there something written on it?" she smiled taking a closer look

"Ya, is says 'The Love of My Life'." he answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Stella I have something to tell you."

"What?" she asked nervously

"I wanted to ask you when you least expected so it would be really romantic."

"But, right now wasn't bad." he laughed as her mouth hung open

"Always the romantic." she giggled shaking her head as she kissed his lips


	23. Stella's Happy Again

Unless I say, the girls and guys wear their 2nd season cloths. It takes to long to think of a different outfit all the time.

The next morning at the hospital Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora and Layla are helping Musa get her stuff together so she can go home. While the girls are doing this, the guys are off somewhere with the babies. Musa has on a pair of red workout pants, white tennis shoes and a white t-shirt. She just finished putting her hair in a loose ponytail. Bloom and girls are just now finished putting her stuff in her bags. When she noticed Stella in a very happy mood.

"_That's weird, Stella hates do any kind of work. I wonder what's up?"_ wondered Musa eyeing her friends suspiciously

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" asked Musa playfully looking at Stella

"Huh?" smiled Stella as she noticed Musa was talking to her

"Oh nothing." she sighed dreamily

"There is too something, so spill." smirked Bloom as her and the rest of the girls crowed around her

"Its nothing, I'm just thinking where my wedding should be at." she shrugged looking at all her friends

"Stella, before you can do that Brandon has to propose." stated Tecna

"Oh, didn't I tell you? He asked me last night." she giggled showing off her ring Brandon got her

"That's great sweetie." smiled Flora sweetly

"Ya." she nodded not even listening to her friends anymore as she's too wrapped up in her dream wedding with Brandon.

Outside of the room the guys are just now returning from the cafeteria, where they got Musica some milk. Riven's cradling Raven while Musica was trying to walk next to him.

"Riven don't you think its weird, he's not even a year old and he's walking like he's a two." stated Timmy confused watching the nine month old walk with his father.

"Ya, but remember the kid could use his magic within a few days of being born. Who knows what else he can do." shrugged Riven looking down at the kid proudly

"Well I'm glad Stella forgave you bro, have you two decided on a day yet?" asked Sky

"Nope, but knowing Stella it won't be long." he laughed happily

"What won't be long?" asked Stella as her and the girls walked out of the room

"Our wedding." he answered smoothly

"Of course." she agreed nodding her head

"Come here Musica." smiled Musa bending her knees so she was close to the ground. He turned from Riven to Musa and started walking towards her as she wrapped him in her arms. She picked him up and kissed his cute little nose as everyone headed out of the hospital.


End file.
